Felicidad Infernal
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. Drabble's. Ella era inocente, hasta que él la corrompió. No se arrepiente; los dos son unos pecadores de sangre. {Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!}
1. Viñeta 1

_Dicen que si te portas mal vas al Infierno... ¿Qué me dices de ti? Vale, me ha quedado fea la frase pero mola (? Disfruten de la lectura!_

**2O3 palabras del fic.**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal**. _Lujuria_

Me gusta sentir el correteo de sus besos por mi cuello. Cómo me susurra palabras al oído y eso logra hacer que sonría, y no lo neguemos, me excite.

— Rin... — Susurra contra mi oído mientras me acaricia. Me gusta sentir cómo se siente esto. Soy tan pecadora que a pesar de ello, no me arrepiento de siempre pensar en la lujuria cuando estamos a solas.

Suelto una pequeña risa mientras me apego a él y le doy un beso profundo, principalmente cargado de pasión.

Siempre me ha gustado derretirme ante él y su cuerpo de Dios griego. Adoro que me diga palabras bonitas. Quizás nunca un 'te quiero', pero sé que mientras esté en esta cama con él, lo demostrará. Y yo también.

Lo admito, por él, me he vuelto una pecadora muy lujuriosa, no me arrepiento.

Me gusta sentir el tacto de sus dedos por mi cabello, y después gritar su nombre.

Me gusta pecar junto a él en la lujuria, sólo con tal de sentirle pegado a mi. Él me convirtió de una niña a una mujer, y estoy orgullosa de ello, porque siempre puedo gozar del placer de tenerle a mi lado, sobre todo en estas situaciones tan placenteras.

* * *

_Creo que ha quedado demasiado corto(? Nah, bueno, es un Drabble, qué se le va a hacer. Pero a mí me ha gustado mucho, la verdad :3_ _R&amp;R_


	2. Viñeta 2

_¡Espero que siga manteniendo mi drabble a flote, señores!_

**259 palabras del fic**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Pereza_

Hoy es domingo. Un día donde todos descansan, y yo estoy tumbada en mi cama, mientras giro levemente mi cabeza para encontrarme con el otro lado vacío.

Es tan cansado el salir a trabajar un domingo, sólo porque tu jodido jefe no te deje tomar un descanso en este día, donde los demás lo hacen. Es tan agotador observar cómo las gotas de agua de la ducha caen sobre tu cuerpo, trabajando intensamente en relajarte los músculos. Nunca paran, nunca se cansan, y de tan sólo ver la cara de Sesshomaru trabajando, me arremolino en la manta, mientras él se sienta y me da un beso en la frente.

— No te vayas... — Suplico, mientras me encuentro con sus ojos, y me sostengo de su cuello, estirándome. — No te vayas... — Suspiro mientras le doy un casto beso en los labios antes de que me separe.

Tanta pereza... No quiero levantarme para prepararme el desayuno, quiero que se quede y durmamos hasta el confin del universo los dos. Le miro, y sonrío. Es una conexión infinita pero que con su muro de trabajo no le permite descansar, ni siquiera relajarse.

— Quédate conmigo. — Le vuelvo a decir, y noto como me sostiene de la cintura y caemos los dos en el colchón.

Me toca la nariz con su dedo índice, y cierra los ojos. Es tan jodidamente perfecto...

— Siempre. — Me dice, antes de caer dormido del cansancio, y yo también cierro mis ojos. Es tan agotador que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Finalmente, la pereza me gana.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! R&amp;R_


	3. Viñeta 3

_Hola señores! Espero y les guste la viñeta_

**194 palabras del fic**

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Ira_

No sé como he acabado tan cabreada, pero estoy tan sacada de quicio que ni siquiera mi parte cuerda puede hacerme razonar.

Es tan complicado enfadarse con Sessho que me resulta increíble haberlo logrado...

Cuando lo veo acercarse suelto un chillido que resuena en toda la habitación. — ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Sesshomaru! — No puedo aguantarlo, quiero derretirme en sus brazos, pero no puedo consentir que me mienta respecto a estas cosas. Es tan...

— Rin... — Dice en un murmullo. Quiero detenerlo, pero mi ira me lo impide. Mi ira por no haberme dicho que se iba durante medio año a otro lugar por trabajo...

Unas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras me pongo roja de furia, ese cabreo que te hace odiar, odiar y sólo pensar en la venganza y el odio. No corre por el viento y se desliza, dejándote llevar, y tampoco se queda para luego irse, se te queda estampado en el alma y luego viene la tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Se acerca y termino dándole un cachetazo, me termina doliendo la mano.

Y el corazón, aun así, no quiero verlo en lo que queda de su estancia aquí.

¡Lo detesto!

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado. R&amp;R_


	4. Viñeta 4

_¡Holii! Mucho tiempo que no escribía por aquí xD En fin, me confundí y puse la Ira en lugar de Gula, pero espero que no cause problemas.. (: He aquí otro drabble. Los publicaré todos hoy._

Hay 138 palabras.

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Gula_

Hambre.

Tenía mucha hambre.

Y no precisamente de comida; hambre de verdad. Un deseo feroz de devorar algo, convertirlo en pasión y devorarlo. Quería ... Sentirme llena, completamente llena. Saciarme. Y no, no era comida, ni bebida. Era sexo. De ese que sólo alguien podía darme, de _mi _lobo feroz.

— Sessh... — Susurré, apegándome a su cuerpo de dios griego. — Tengo hambre... — No respondía. — ¡Seessh! — Sesshomaru por fin despierta, y al ver mi cara de hambre, piensa que es de comida. _El alumno ha superado al maestro_. Se levanta con sueño, pero lo sujeto con mis brazos. Apoyo mis pies en su estómago cuadrado y sonrío. — Veen. — Digo algo mimosa, y me carga como una niña pequeña. — Tengo hambre... _de ti_. — Le susurro al oído, y noto como esboza una sonrisa satisfecha.

Entonces, me apetece saciarme: voy a comérmelo.

* * *

_¿Qué me dicen? ¿Bien, mal? A mí me gusta como ha quedado. Recordemos que la gula es hambre, normalmente de comida o bebidas, pero lo importante es saciarse o llenarse, ¿no? Pues yo lo interpreto de esta manera ^^  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	5. Viñeta 5

_Lo prometido es deuda 122343 veces. Aquí la envidia, espero que me haya salido bien._

Hay 166 palabras.

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Envidia_

Esa perra mala... Me está quitando el trabajo que tanto me costó conseguir. ¡Me pagaban más de 1000 pavos al mes! ¡Era mío! Yo lo quiero. Es mío.

Maldita sea esa Kanna. ¿Se cree que por ser silenciosa, callada y que escucha se merece ese trabajo? ¡No! ¡Yo lo quería!

Sesshomaru me sostiene de la cintura, mientras bufo y cruzo mis brazos. — Eres muy envidiosa. — Me susurra y gruño.

— ¿Y? ¡Ese trabajo era para mí! ¡Yo lo quiero, dámelo! — Le grito a Sesshomaru, y él pone mala cara. Sabe que no puede hacer nada. ¡Pero era _mi_ trabajo! Y vale, quizás sea envidia lo que tenga en estos instantes pero... Cuando yo quiero algo, lo tengo. Excepto ahora... Ese trabajo llevaba deseándolo años, siglos, meses, milenios... Y me lo quita la primera tía que pasa por delante.

Soy una envidiosa, pero no me importa. Yo quiero ese trabajo. Lo deseo, lo ansío.

Envidia. Tengo envidia y celos. ¿Y qué? No hay nada que hacer para cambiarme.

* * *

_Repito. No sé si me ha salido muy bien, porque seré envidiosa (en muuuchas ocasiones) pero describirlo no se me da tan bien xD  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	6. Viñeta 6

_Buuuuuuuuuuubuubububueno, aquí el penúltimo drabble. Espero que no me haya pasado de OOC._

Hay 19O palabras.

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Avaricia_

— Sessh, cálmate. — Le pedí, a sabiendas de que no me contestaría. — Sessh... — Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Como bien sabe la gente, Sesshomaru era un hombre muy frío. Y digo era, porque ahora mismo se está comportando como un niño pequeño. _Realmente_ pequeño. — Sesshomaru. — Volví a llamar, pero él observaba con el ceño fruncido todo lo que tenía la gente, y él, por supuesto, quería. Y _debía_ tener. Según el, todo era suyo. _Todo._ — ¡Taisho Sesshomaru, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! — Grité exasperada.

Y en unos instantes, estaba Sesshomaru agarrándome posesivamente del brazo, como si fuera un perro. — Esos estúpidos no te van a quitar de al lado mío. — Dice, mirando a todo aquel que se atreva a echar un vistazo a mi cuerpo. — Eres solo mía. ¿Entiendes? — Me deshago de su agarre y frunzo el ceño.

Me mira algo extrañado, pero igual, frío. — Vamos a ver, Sesshomaru. Yo... NO soy tuya. — Le aclaro, y me siento un poco culpable, pero la avaricia de quererlo todo podría separarnos. — ¿Quieres, por una vez, dejar de ser avaricioso? — Sesshomaru asiente a regañadientes. Tengo algo que sólo es para él.

Y se llama sexo.

* * *

_jujuju, creo que lo único que me gustó fue la parte final. Miauajajajjaaj (?  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	7. Viñeta 7

_¡Al fin! Otro fic o mini-fic terminado. ¡Aquí el último! Espero que les guste. ¡A leer!_

Hay 179 palabras.

* * *

**Felicidad Infernal.** _Soberbia_

Ni un solo mensaje.

¡Ni un puto mensaje de parte de Sesshomaru!

Lo maldecía interiormente, mientras intentaba conterner el deseo de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. Ayer mismo habíamos discutido por saber lo que llevar a aquel Resort que iba a llevarme Sesshomaru por nuestro primer aniversario. ¡Pero entonces... llegó el Sr. Celos! Sí. Quería ponerme un bañador que mostraba un _poco _más de lo que debería, pero Sessh no quería. Noooo.

Y entonces, desde esta mañana, no había aparecido por el apartamento. Y tampoco la había llamado. ¡Muy bien, pues si Sesshomaru quería la guerra, la tendría!

Suena el móvil de repente, y voy a mirar el mensaje nuevo.

_Ponte lo que quieras, mocosa. _

Era de Sessh. Pero no. Le he declarado la guerra, y le voy a ignorar. Inflo las mejillas, y me lanzo a la cama.

_Mocosa._

Vuelve a enviarme otro mensaje, después de tres horas. Se nota preocupado, y mi remordimiento empieza a hacer aparición. ¡No! No le iba a contestar hasta que se disculpara.

Después de todo, tengo un orgullo que proteger, ¿no?

* * *

_C: Espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos en el próximo reto._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
